Le royaume des cauchemars
by Nelja
Summary: Dipper rêve encore de Bill Cipher après Sock Opera. Il préfèrerait ne plus jamais dormir. Mindfuck, léger subtext Bill/Dipper.


_Post-épisode 2x04 (Sock Opera / Romeo et chaussettes). Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Avertissements pour horreur et pour subtext Bill/Dipper.  
_

* * *

"Je suis en train de rêver !" lance Dipper d'un ton accusateur.

"Comment as-tu deviné, Pine Tree." se moque le triangle qui flotte au pied de son lit. Derrière eux, des planètes, des étoiles, des galaxies défilent. Dipper est à peu près certain de voir passer Neptune, et aucune photo n'a jamais été prise d'aussi près, mais il n'ose pas tourner la tête.

"Oncle Stan m'a appris comment faire." dit Dipper, et une épée apparaît dans ses mains. Il ne sait pas à quoi elle peut servir, mais pour l'instant, c'est toujours un objet entre Bill Cipher et lui, qui les empêche de se toucher. Il préfèrerait qu'elle l'empêche même de le voir, de l'entendre.

"Parce que je te l'ai accordé." explique Bill d'un ton amusé. "Parce que je voulais que tu saches que c'est un rêve. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, n'est-ce pas ? Il suffirait que je le veuille pour que tu sois incapable de bouger, en train de croire que tout est vrai.

"Je ne te remercierai pas pour ça." dit Dipper d'un ton de défi qui cache difficilement son effroi.

"Je ne te le demanderai pas." répond le triangle. "L'avantage de notre situation est que contrairement à un rêve ordinaire, tout ce que tu me diras, tout ce que tu me promettras, aura une valeur."

Dipper sait comment marche les rêves. Il serre les dents et retourne son épée contre lui pour s'entailler le bras. La douleur réveille et il est hors de question qu'il reste en compagnie du démon plus longtemps.

Mais un bouclier est apparu sur son bras et son coup rebondit.

"Bons réflexes, et tu penses d'une façon qui me plait." s'amuse Bill. "Mais nous pouvons être deux à ce jeu. Pourquoi renoncerais-je à ta compagnie, quand elle me plait tant ? Est-ce que tu veux jouer aux échecs ? Je parie que tu aimes les échecs." Le triangle rit comme à une plaisanterie qu'il est seul à comprendre.

"Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi !" s'exclame Dipper. "Laisse-moi partir !"

La voix du triangle devient d'un coup sépulcrale alors qu'il emplit un horizon formé de galaxies. "Vraiment ? As-tu donc si peur des conséquences de tes erreurs que tu préfères te retrouver dans un cauchemar que j'aurais créé pour toi ? Je suis déçu, Pine Tree, déçu et blessé."

Dipper est un enfant de douze ans à l'imagination active et aux vastes lectures. Il a déjà, dans ses cauchemars, vu Mabel se faire déchiqueter par des harpies. Il a déjà bu un poison si virulent que la douleur a persisté dans sa bouche au moins cinq secondes après son réveil. Mais à la fin, il a toujours le réconfort de savoir que rien de tout cela n'est vrai, la satisfaction fugitive de comprendre que sa vraie vie n'est pas si mal que ça, parfois.

"Je te laisse encore trois chances de changer d'avis." souffle Bill.

 _Dipper est dans la forêt. Il sait que les loups approchent. Il voit briller leurs yeux jaunes dans la nuit. Il essaie de courir. Ses bras sont de plomb. Le sol glisse sous ses pieds. Il met une heure pour avancer chaque pied, et le hurlement commence. Les dents sont blanches et pointues. Il ne peut pas penser. Son cerveau est aussi lent que sa main, et s'arrête à l'analyse parfaite de sa situation, sans trouver de solution. Rien ne peut les empêcher de se refermer sur sa gorge, et cette dernière seconde semble durer une éternité._

L'enfant tremble quand il émerge du rêve. Pourtant, il regarde toujours Bill d'un air de défi. Il ne montrera pas sa faiblesse pourtant bien réelle. Il a connu de pires nuits.

 _Dipper se rend à l'école. Il sait qu'il va se faire harceler, insulter, frapper "pour jouer". Il sait aussi sûrement qu'il n'y a personne à qui le dire. Parfois il voudrait avoir une soeur. Parfois il faudrait qu'il existe une possibilité pour un enfant de devenir un jour un adulte, mais ce sont deux mondes entièrement séparés et cela n'aura jamais de fin._

Les terribles choses qui arrivent ne sont pas le pire dans les cauchemars. Le pire est d'être dépossédé de la partie de soi qui pourrait vous servir pour les vaincre. Quand il ressort de celui-là, Dipper a les larmes aux yeux et envie de vomir.

Il ne cédera pas devant la menace, il ne craquera pas...

 _Dipper a l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le ventre à l'idée que Bill Cipher est déçu - déçu et blessé - par lui, il veut tellement son approbation, il veut que le démon en forme de triangle lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure des compliments à l'oreille, et pour cela, il ferait n'importe quoi, il attend son appel, que veut vouloir un démon, il se demande, que va-t-il exiger que Dipper lui immolera avec délectation._

Il crie en sortant de ce rêve-là. Il est dégoûté en sentant les derniers vestiges qui collent à son esprit comme le poison a collé autrefois à sa langue.

"Ne fais pas ça !" hurle-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas... tu n'as pas le droit !" Il a demandé que Bill le précipite plutôt dans un cauchemar que de parler avec lui. Il a voulu cela. En croyant refuser de faire un pacte, il s'est précipité dans un piège. Désespéré, il tombe à genoux, bafouille. "Ne me fait pas devenir cela, s'il te plait."

Bill éclate de rire. "Tu es si mignon. Cette fois, je me contenterai de tes supplications. La prochaine fois je prendrai plus."

L'épée de Dipper, tombée au sol, vole vers lui et lui tranche la gorge. Il accueille avec reconnaissance sa jugulaire qui s'ouvrent et son sang qui jaillit. Quand il se réveille en sursaut, la douleur s'estompe en quelques instants.

Il accepterait qu'elle dure toujours, s'il pouvait ne plus dormir.


End file.
